1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a photographing apparatus and method, and more particularly, to a photographing apparatus that may have a simple configuration and in which various functions, such as an image-capturing function, a view finder function, and the like, may be selected and performed and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Photographing apparatuses, such as cameras or camcorders, have an image-capturing function of capturing an image of a subject and a view finder function of previewing an image of a subject to be captured. As technology pertaining to photographing apparatuses is developed, both the image-capturing function and the view finder function are developed. However, when implementing an advanced function in a photographing apparatus, a number of components are added to the photographing apparatus, resulting in a complicated configuration.